This program seeks renewal of a program for post-doctoral training of physician and non-physician scientists in basic and translational immunology side-by-side in the rich, shared environment of the Department of Immunology at the University of Washington. The ultimate goal of the program is to develop the next generation of investigators, who will make important contributions to our understanding of fundamental immunology and of normal and abnormal immune function relevant to human immunological and infectious diseases. The physician and non-physician post-docs in our program complement each other: The physician investigators bring to the program unique perspectives derived from direct interaction with patients and laboratory research experience of varying degrees. The non-physician, Ph.D. trainees bring to the program a rich background of didactic and laboratory research experience, but limited familiarity with the potential clinical ramifications of their work. The key quality sought in all trainees is a clear commitment and outstanding potential for research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]